Goodbye
by evanescencelover666
Summary: This is a oneshot AU of the ending of Cyrano! It's the same as the orginal, except set in modern day. Please review with comments and criticism so I can grow as a writer (this is my first FanFiction!).


Hi everyone ^-^ this is my first ever fanfiction- thank you so much for reading! It's a one shot of the ending of Cyrano de Bergerac, modern AU. Please review with comments about how I can review! Thank you!

Act Five

Scene III-V

Two months after Andy Anderson's expulsion for publishing an inappropriate article about a group of students that were bullying Rose, and getting into a fight with them. Only Griffin Smith (Le Bret), Robin Dexler (Ragueneau), and JD Val-Jean (the Duke) know that Jason deRein(Cyrano) actually wrote the article. Griffin, JD, and Rose stand together in the piano lab of Conestoga High School. School has ended, and most of the students have gone home.

JD

Rose, I'm sorry that I was so insistent on asking you out, even though you were going out with-

ROSE

(Sighs, and interrupts him) It's fine, really…I forgive you.

JD

(Relieved) Thanks…so, how's Jason? I heard he was torn up after Andy got expelled.

GRIFFIN

Not well. His grades are slipping, and he's become more and more distant. He spends most of his time in here, playing the piano. He barely even talks to me anymore.

ROSE

(Frowning) What? He still talks to me all the time. He comes in and plays for me while we talk, normally about what's going on. And what's the problem with him playing? He did just win nationally. He's the best high school piano player in the country!

(Griffin and JD face palm at her naivety; Robin, distressed, races into the room)

Are you running from a teacher again Robin? (Robin opens his mouth to speak, but she waves her hand, cutting him off.) Don't tell me, I don't want to hear it. (She walks away)

GRIFFIN

What's the skinny Robin?

ROBIN

(Breathing hard) It's Jason…he's in trouble.

JD

(alarmed) I told you this would happen! He's made too many enemies through his writing. And people are jealous of his musical achievements.

ROBIN

It's really bad this time. You guys have to come help.

GRIFFIN

Come on, vamonos! Everybody, let's go! (GRIFFIN, ROBIN, and JD rush out of the piano lab. ROSE remains).

JASON

(Walks into the piano lab and sits at a piano. Begins to play Für Elise).

ROSE

Oh. Hello Jason. You're late.

JASON

Some people from the school newspaper wanted to talk to me. They said it was important, but I told them that I had a very important meeting I needed to go to. I told them that I probably wouldn't see them for a while.

ROSE

Well I hope I didn't keep you from them, but I love our meetings SO MUCH (awkward silence between ROSE and JASON as JASON plays the piano). Tell me the news, will ya Jason!

JASON

Monday, January 7th. Ms Smith, 9th grade literature teacher, wins Ms. America.

ROSE

(absent-mindedly) Uh huh.

JASON

Tuesday, January 8th. Ms. Smith wins American Idol, even before the auditions begins.

ROSE

Uh huh.

JASON

Wednesday, January 9th. Ms. Smith publishes a book and immediately gets a movie deal and 5 million up front.

ROSE

Uh huh.

JASON

Thrusday, January 10th. Ms. Smith bakes a birthday cake for a student. The student turns out to be a fairy that grants Ms. Smith three wishes (JASON momentarily pauses).

ROSE

Jason! What's wrong?

JASON

Nothing. Nothing. I just…I just have a lot on my mind (pauses). (Abruptly) Hey Rosie, you told me that you'd let me read Andy's texts one day. Could I read them?

ROSE

(puzzled) You…you want to read Andy's texts? Um, sure. Go ahead (gives him her phone).

JASON

(waits for her back to be turned, before taking out his own phone. Begins to play again.) Hey Rose! I know you said you'd be right back, but I couldn't wait that long. My batteries are almost dead, and this old phone takes forever to charge. I want you to know that if you weren't here, my I would slowly slip away, the shadows stretching out their writhing arms and tugging on my jacket, pulling me into a void of misery.

ROSE

(laughs shakily) You read his texts very well…

JASON

But you, my shining light, my star at night, my princess in shining armor, you drive away the demons in my head and my heart. You've taken my hand and pulled me upwards, towards happiness and love.

ROSE

So…well…

JASON

If only we were children again, to exist innocently, and not know how cruel the world can be! We could play to our hearts content, no burdens holding us down. But even though we remain grounded by these worldly troubles, our love can still sprout wings and fly! For the first time I saw you, my heart broke at the sight of your beauty; the second time you mended it with your love.

ROSE

(turns slowly) You've never been able to play and read before…not even sheet music.

JASON

But who am I to talk of your beauty? I am no one, simply a moth attracted to your colors, my butterfly. Is it possible for a moth to love a butterfly? And I can only dream of the butterfly returning its feelings. Will our story have a happily ever after? For you are a princess, but I am not the prince to wake you from your spell. But if you but call my name…

ROSE

(Darts to his side and snatches up his phone. He slams his hands on the piano as he stands, and tries to take it back, but she moves out of his reach.) You…why are all his texts on your phone? (Jason remains silent-they circle as Rose keeps the piano between them) They're all here…every single text he ever sent. But this…this is your phone. I know it is, you've had it since middle school. All these texts-

JASON

(desperately) Rose, no!

ROSE

-they were all you, weren't they!

JASON

(visibly distressed) No! No Rose, Andy wrote them! (Reaches for his phone again, but Rose keeps it out of reach).

ROSE

(tears springing to her eyes) I should have known it was you! You wrote that article in the newspaper too, didn't you! You love me! But why didn't you tell me?

JASON

(Bows his head, angry and remorseful) Because Andy is the one that got expelled!

ROSE

It wasn't your fault!

JASON

It was entirely my fault! He took the blame that was rightfully mine!

ROSE

Wait a minute…why am I finding out all of this now?

(Griffin and Robin rush back into the room.)

GRIFFIN

(To Robin) I told you he'd be here! (To Jason, his voice softening) Why don't you tell the teachers what really happened?

JASON

(smiles sadly) To what avail? They covered their tracks to well-I'd never be able to prove my innocence. What's done is done. I have to accept the past and move on with the future.

ROSE

(Confused and growing worried) Jason…?

JASON

(Smiles gently at her) I never finished with the news. Friday, January 11. Jason DeRein is expelled from the Fraris School District for hacking a teacher's account, and posting the answers to the upcoming midterm on his blog.

(Rose gasps as she takes in the solemn faces around her. Jason shakes hands with Griffin and the sobbing Robin, before softly kissing Rose's forehead. He begins to leave, but turns in the doorway.) There is one thing, however, that I'm leaving behind. No one will be able to forget.

ROSE

(Tears streaming down her face) What is it?

JASON

(Turns away and faces the hallway, one hand resting on the doorframe. Looks back over his shoulder with a mischievous grin.) My music, of course! (Exits for the last time)

The End

Please review! Thank you for reading!


End file.
